Forum:Featured Character
This is the page where you can nominate a character for FC. Rules are as follows: *Do not nominate a character that doesn't have an article. *If a character doesn't win, they can be nominated as many times as you want, but only once per month. *Do not nominate a character that has won in the past *You can only nominate one of your characters a month *Please vote for a character if you nominate one. Also, we will not accept unsigned comments, they will be omited and not counted. When supporting/opposing a character, give a good, sensible reason to why you support. We encourage you to point out things that can be improved. Please do not oppose/support a character just because you don't like it or you feel like opposing/supporting it. They, too, will be not counted, and deleted. And you can't vote for the same character again even though your comment is invalid/deleted. To see the characters that were previously nominated and the full details on the voting for each month, refer to the '/Archive/' page. March 2012 Cassidy Parks Info: Created by Isabella Fanatic Support *It's-a-me! 17:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) - It's not really a good article, but it's definetely better then some I've seen. *Of course I can give sensible and smart reasons to combate the two opposes on there(where one isn't signed, so it may be deleted and neither of them aren't developed and explained), but I'll stick to my opinion on her. First, I like her fan-art and her appearance. She looks cute and it isn't edited. She's developed on that part. Now, let's get to the personality, attidude and stuff. I saw that main reason of opposing her was that she was too hyper(for the first oppose- she's not hyped up on sugar, or I missed that; for the second one, it's too-that means "a lot", not to- which is a preposition). If you were reading her page carefully, you'd see the reason for that hyperness. I know the sad past may mean a MS trait, but here, it fits perfectly. And if you knew more about this character, you'd know that her teen self is exactly the opposite of the present one. Therefore, she's conflicted and adds points to the awesomeness. Her relationships with the characters may not be really detailed, but they are a great add to her personality. With all the reasons I gave here, I hope that my comment is worth the two opposes and Cassidy may win for this month. "It really is the most poetic thing I know about physics: You are all stardust."-Lawrence Krauss 13:13, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Oppose *I just can't see a character that's hyped up on sugar as a main fanon character. *She to hyper. He seems too crazy and all.He's Perry! Perry the Platypus! (talk) 06:21, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Comments Travis Penniall Nominated by: travisplatypus Support Oppose *It's-a-me! 17:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) - It doesn't have enough info, I just can't figure out who he is... *He's an unoriginal concept for this Wiki, and even though he's probably the best of the first 3, I don't really think he should take it. *I agree with those too. The concept is unoriginal and the page doesn't really match the Wiki's standards. I can point MS traits, his fan-art isn't developed and I think he's not good enough to reach the FC. "It really is the most poetic thing I know about physics: You are all stardust."-Lawrence Krauss 13:16, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Comments